Endotex Labs
|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.}} Endotex Labs is a facility used by the Advanced Threat Containment Unit as their base and laboratory. History Containing Inhumans The Endotex Labs were used by the ATCU as both a base of operations and a front. They kept recently awakened Inhumans into Suspension Gel chambers, claiming that they were working on a cure to counter the effects of Terrigenesis, which would be offered to the Inhumans once the cure would be manufactured.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.06: Among Us Hide... However, unbeknownst to the head of the ATCU Rosalind Price, HYDRA leader Gideon Malick secretly triggered more Terrigenesis in order to build an army of Inhumans.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale In addition to living Inhumans contained in the suspension gel chambers, the ATCU also brought and studied the bodies of Lash' victims. When the ATCU failed to apprehend Joey Gutierrez, Price and Luther Banks returned to the Endotex Labs and commented on how Gutierrez had been extracted. Phil Coulson's Visit Since S.H.I.E.L.D. and the ATCU had agreed to work together regarding the Inhuman Outbreak, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson requested to be shown the ATCU's base of operations. Rosalind Price reluctantly agreed to give him a tour of the facility. She showed him the Suspension Gel chambers they used to contain Inhumans and explained that they were working on a cure, although Coulson expressed his discomfort towards what he was seeing. Unbeknownst to them, their conversation was witnessed by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Alphonso Mackenzie, Lance Hunter and Daisy Johnson, who had found the facility after briefly kidnapping Luther Banks and sent a D.W.A.R.F. in it. Johnson, an Inhuman herself, was horrified by what she saw and stated that what lied in the Endotex Labs was a reason not to work with the ATCU. Operation Spotlight and Lance Hunter infiltrate Endotex Labs]] Seeking to take advantage of Andrew Garner's ordeals, S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Phil Coulson intended to use Garner's Containment Module brought into Endotex Labs to hack into the facility. Agents Bobbi Morse and Lance Hunter were sent to Endotex Labs posing as a FBI agent and a skilled hacker, pretending to help the ATCU to fix the breach once they noticed it, while they were actually in contact with Daisy Johnson and Alphonso Mackenzie, who stayed in the Zephyr One, in order to collect intel about the ATCU's activities regarding the Inhumans. fights against Giyera]] Using the information found by Hunter, Morse went to the Enhanced Specimen Control department, expecting to find Garner. However, it turned out that Garner was not there, and Morse soon discovered that instead of working on a cure for Terrigenesis, the ATCU was actually distributing Nature Max Supplements Fish Oil pills in order to trigger Terrigenesis and reveal as many Inhuman powers as they could. However, Morse was eventually found by two ATCU operatives, while Hunter was eventually recognized by Luther Banks. Chased by Banks, Hunter managed to escape him and reach Morse, who had taken down the agents attacking her. However, they were confronted by the Inhuman Giyera and a couple of other operatives, who they eventually managed to take down as well. Banks then joined them and, having been told by Rosalind Price that the ATCU had been infiltrated by HYDRA through Gideon Malick, he escorted Morse and Hunter out of Endotex Labs so they could return to the Playground. Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Three'' ***''Laws of Nature'' ***''Devils You Know'' (mentioned) ***''Among Us Hide...'' ***''Many Heads, One Tale'' References Category:Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Advanced Threat Containment Unit Facilities